Now, Then and Forever
by MusicHerself
Summary: Squeal to Love Will Remember. Just a bunch of crazy things they go through until they reach their tear jerking end. (Don't expect me to update this quickly, it could take a while.)
1. We are BACK

So here's the sequel...yeah.

* * *

I told you I'd be back. It has been 3 years. Kali, Ash, and I are now official seniors. I feel old. It's our first day of school again, and Ash is really happy about it.

"Finally! Our last year! I can finally ditch this hell-hole!" Ashley exclaims as she leans back on a chair.

I grin at her and nod. "Totally." She smiles and leans forward to kiss me. I look at Kali and realize she doesn't look remotely happy. She just staring at the table in front of her. She looks so distant... almost..._Gone_.

"Kali? You agree don't you?" I ask giving a concerned look.

Kali looks up at me but still isn't Kali. She keeps staring at me blankly until she blinks and shakes her head. "What?" She asks. Are her eyes darker?

"Uh... Last year? Party all the time? Freedom?" Ashley adds leaning forwards and resting her arms on the table. Kali looks at Ash with eyes of 'Yeah right.' for a split second and then suddenly plasters a smile on her face.

"Yeah! We'll even hit the beach." With that, Kali gets up and walks away. Whats up with her? I turn back to Ashley.

"What's up with Kali?" I ask taking Kali's former spot.

"Huh? She was fine." Ashley states. She didn't get any of that!? Really!? Poor Kali...How much has Ashley not noticed before I came back?

"Did she say something to you?" She asks. I shrug and look in the direction Kali had gone.

Not yet she hasn't.

* * *

I feel Ashley's hand slip into mine.

"Are you busy after school?" She asks. I look at her and smile. I was planing on talking to Kali...But Ashley- No! Your friend needs you!

"Actually. I was going to hang with friend. But tomorrow alright?" I tell her kissing her on the cheek. Ashley smiles.

"No problem." I love that about her. She's not the clingy type and doesn't ask questions. We continue walk down the hall to our lockers.

"Hey Kali!" Ashley suddenly yells. I jump a little and she just smiles at me. SO not funny Ash. Not funny.

Kali turns to us. She's blank again. Hints of sadness were obvious in her clear eyes.

"Kali...?" I whisper so low not even Ashley could hear it. Kali snaps out of whatever she was in and grins.

"Hey guys." She says in her usual up beat voice. I search her face; it's fake. All of it is fake. The smile, the laugh, the chirpy tone. Even the sadness in her eyes hasn't dyed.

"What are you doing later?" Ashley asks high-fiveing Kali. Kali grins.

"I'm going over Spencer's house. She sent me a text in math." Kali says looking over at me. Ashley gives me a look and shrugs.

"Well I got to go..." Kali says turning around.

"We still have 15 minutes till class." Ashley cuts in quickly.

Kali doesn't move. "Uh...Yeah. But I've got to study."

"What happened to forgetting about school and partying?" Kali turned around to face Ashley. Her smile faded and she got serious. If I didn't know her better I'd think she was angry.

"I've partied while keeping my grades up before." Kali states.

"But this is our last year! Then It gets better!" Ashley's smiling widely.

Kali's eyes sadden. "No Ash...It's not like that anymore..." Kali turns around and leaves. Ashley looks confused. I wonder if that's how I look right now.

"W-what just happened?" Ashley asks. I squeeze her hand and shrug. Kali's facing the music she's ignored for years that's what. I look at the ground and shake my head. This isn't right.

"I have to talk to her." I say walking to the library.

"Tell me how it goes!" Ashley says before I'm too far away. I nod and throw a smile over my shoulder. I promise I will.

* * *

I push open the library doors and walk by the lady at the desk. I walk to the left corner of the room where all the fiction books are.

"Hey..." I say softly. Kali is on the floor curled up in a ball against the corner. She lifts her head from her knees and looks at me. I crouch down in front of her and put my hands on her arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Kali shakes her head and buries her face where my hands are. "You can tell me..." I say trying to sooth her.

"I lied..." She mumbles.

"When?"

"When we were little I lied to you!"

"what?" Now I'm just confused! She lifts her head to look at me.

"This is our last year. After this I'm going to Yale and who knows where you are going and where Ashley is going. We can't be together forever and I just can't picture myself without you guys... You two kept me going..." I shake my head and hug her.

"No Kali...Come on..." I know she's right. I just liked to deny it all. I pull away from her and hold onto her shoulders.

"Look at me- Kali- Look at me." Kali finally makes her eyes meet mine.

"We've made it so far. Come on." I pause and hold out my hand. "Now."

Kali stares at my hand for awhile before forcing a smile. "Then." She says placing her hand on top of mine.

"Forever." We say in unison and at the same time grab each other's hands.

We've been doing this since we were kids. You probably already know that though.

We leave the library and go to class. I can't help but look at Kali the entire time. She's right. I repeat to myself. We've all changed so much: Kali changed the fastest, then Ash and then me. I mean seriously. It felt like just yesterday when Kali and Ashley were practicing in a garage for battle of the bands. Or when we all went to the beach and Aiden dragged Kali to the skate park. The only thing we knew, was how to have fun. To forget life and enjoy that single moment you wouldn't get again.

The good old times...

Kali notices me and smiles.

"Are you thinking that I would be good in one of your movies? Because trust me, I would." She says flipping her hair and changing her step to mock the rich girls that did the same. I laugh and shake my head.

"Hey, once you become famous with Ashley, I'll do you a favor and direct your Music Video. How about that?" I say. Kali rolls her eyes.

"You better." Good _old_ times? Oh no, not with us. The good times never end.

* * *

HEYYY! You! No not you! The one next to you! Urgh no. I was wrong. You there!Ah yes. YOU!

You like no? hehe well, the next chapter will have them talking more about whats up with Kali and stuff. and You know. The usual.. And A lot more spashley! What the first story didn't have was more spashley events. thats what's going to happen here! Join the trio (and sometimes Kali's add ons) as they could through their last year of highschool! Spashley will rage the walls of King high and i can't wait for you to read about the things Kali is up too! Tune in next time for Now, then, and forever!

See ya!

~Music


	2. Best day of my life

HI everyone! Since it's a holiday! I have an Easter gift for everyone! I'm updating as many of my stories as possible! Enjoy you're day!

(this message was written some time ago..) I'm back and tried as hell! WHOOO! Wait...Where did we leave off? Oh yes, Kali afraid of growing up. WHAT!? We've only gotten that far? Boy I've got work to do . Let's speed this thing up shall we? Or we could have a little fun with it too. *smirk*

* * *

"I'M A MOTHERFUCKING ROCK STAR!" Kali sang loudly as she finished a song Leo had written for her. The crowd roared and cheered as sweat trickled down the band's foreheads. I turn to Ash and see her strum the last note with John. I smile and clap with the crowd behind me and the people on the couch. They've been doing this for awhile now, though you probably knew that. They changed there name though. They are now, Sinister Angels, which was actually their second choice, the first was _Hell's Temple_...Crazy people I say! CRAZY!

Kali grinned into the mic. "Thank you! Now,I believe we have to go." Kali told them. The crowd cheered and slowly left.

I climbed on stage and kissed Ashley's cheek. "You did great!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me and hugged me. "Kali said we needed to go. Where?" I asked her. Ashley laughed and Kali put her arms around our shoulders.

"**_We _**my awesome and loving sisters, are going to have the best day of our lives." She grinned.

* * *

(No POV)

Ashley, Kali and Spencer piled into a black jeep Ashley's father had lent them, no windows or roof. Aiden and Leo promising to meet them where ever they were going. Well, Spencer didn't know where they were going but Kali and Ash did. They only told her to pack a bikini, shorts, sun screen, and something with wheels. She had grabbed her blue roller blades. Kali had -instead of packing-, come wearing her bikini, She wore boy shorts over it and a guy sleeveless tee. Her skateboard tucked in the back with the bags. Ashley was wearing the same, except, short shorts and no shirt covering her bikini top. Spencer didn't recall what Ashley had brought for wheels.

Naturally, Kali brought her camera to capture memories. Spencer her Ipod and Ashley a guitar.

After a while, Spencer stood up and popped half her body out of the top of the Jeep. Waving her hands in the air and screaming in delight as her friends sang to an up beat song below her.

Spencer was sure they were going to the beach, and hell she wasn't wrong. They arrived where it was almost empty, though some girls and a few boys were there. Ashley and Kali jumped out the second the engine was off. They were heading towards the water with a towel faster than Spencer had time to react. Ashley hollered for Spencer to catch up as Kali ran into the water. Spencer ran towards the girls which were now splashing each other.

It was chaos. The girls laughed and dunked each other. Ashley even jumped on Spencer's back from behind and brought them both under. Kali noticed the guys show up and waved them over. They surprised Ashley and Spencer by lifting either one of the girls on their shoulder's from under them. They both screamed as something unknown lifted them above the water. Kali laughed and threw herself back into the water as the two girls were about to scream rape. Aiden held Ashley up and Leo took Spencer.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Kali yelled. Ash and Spence looked at each other, finally realizing what was happening.

The fight ended in a tie where both girls where suddenly dropped by the people holding them up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ashley told Aiden when she resurfaced.

Aiden laughed and started swimming back to the shore. "Everyone run! It's a Killer Davies!" He shouted, making everyone follow him out. Ashley swam after them laughing just has hard.

* * *

After drying off, Kali went to the jeep and took out her skateboard and camera. "Everyone! Wheels! Now!" Kali shouted holding up her board. Aiden and Leo sprang to their feet; they pushed each other on the way to their car.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her up. "Come on!" She smiled. Spencer put on her roller blades with Ashley who brought the same thing. Leo had brought his board along with Kali and they lent Aiden one.

"Follow Leo!" Kali told them as she stood on her broad with the camera already recording. Leo already took off; Ashley and Spencer went after him. Kali was surprised to see Aiden having a difficult time with his board. She rolled her eyes and got behind him, pushing him forward. "Come on Loser." She said.

The group rode around a small town. Kali recording every single thing she knew she would use later.

"Yo Z!" Leo called from the front. Kali lifted her head from the camera and turned to him. He pointed to a skate park ahead. Kali nodded. Leo led the girls into the park while Kali grabbed Aiden's arm. She pulled on his arm, making him lean and turn into the park as well.

Kali stopped her board near a fence while everyone had fun on the ramps and bumps. She held her camera up. She recorded when Leo was on the half pipe. When Aiden went over a small bump with out falling and celebrating after, like he scored a touch down at a game. She looked around and zoomed in on Ashley and Spencer holding hands and just going around the park.

"You a stalker? Or do those people know you're recording them?" A sly voice asked. Kali turned around and saw a blonde smirking at her. The blonde had hair and eyes like Spencer. The smile on her lips beautiful. She wore a black tank top and blue denim short shorts.

Kali smiled back. "I'm not a stalker, they know me. What about you? Do you spend most of your day looking over people's shoulders through a fence?" She asked.

The girl laughed lightly, Kali even liked her laugh. "Only when that person's hot."

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

I hugged Ash as I almost fell into her for the third time.

"Gosh, Spencer! I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose!" She laughed.

I smacked her arm. "Don't get cocky! I haven't done this in a while!" I admitted.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who told me, and quote, 'I love you but I'm not going to wait for you to catch up.'" Ashley replied. I huffed and looked around the park. Leo was on a fairly high ramp. He had two boards behind him and was yanking on Aiden's arm.

"DAMNIT! STOP BEING A BABY AND GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" He yelled.

Aiden continued to pull against him. "No! I like my face!" He yelled back. Leo growled and simply let go off Aiden's arm, sending him rolling down the ramp.

"It wouldn't have hurt if you had just taken the board down." Leo told him.

I laughed and found Kali near the fence. She was talking to some blonde. I raised an eyebrow and returned to Ash. "I wonder what Kali's up to." I say. Ash looks around for Kali until she finds her.

"Um, probably just a girl. I haven't seen her before." She said. Her eyes widened with mischief. "Oh! Kali's flirting!" She said in a devilish tone, her blades slowly creeping towards the girls.

I yanked her back and kissed her on the lips. "Would you just let her be?" I say.

Ashley pouts. "But-but! Kali never flirts! Just once please!" She begged. I pinched her cheek and shook my head.

"Kali's second nature is flirting, where have you been?" I ask.

"Loving you." She replies. I rolled my eyes and kiss her again.

"You are so cheesy!"

"And you love that."

* * *

After a while Leo took us back to the beach. Kali held her board and walked behind us with the blonde.

Once we got there, Leo put the boards away while Kali and Aiden went around and brought back wood, Kali also carried a damn log over to our spot. Where the hell did she find a log!?At a beach!?

The girl Kali had brought walked over to the jeep while Ash and I were putting away our blades and tucked Kali's board away. I waved to the girl and she smiled and waved back.

I watched as she walked back to the spot and sat down next to Kali on the log. Very, close to Kali. I turned back to Ash.

"Why are you getting to guitar?" I ask. She kisses my head and takes my hand while we walk back. The guitar in her free hand.

"It's part of the plan babe." She tells me.

We sit on the log around the fire. Leo across from us on a cooler. Aiden on the ground, so in a way yes we were a circle.

Ashley start picking strings on the guitar. Kali started singing Ohs. Then Leo started singing.

"I had a dream so big and loud I jump so high I touched the clouds! Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh" Kali and Ash replied with the same woahs. Kali started beating on the log. Aiden and the blonde soon caught on. "I stretched my hands up to the sky, we danced with monsters through the night! Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh!" I sang with Ashley as she stopped strumming and only the pounding of the beat was going on. Then Kali started.

"I'm never gonna look back. Woah! I'm never gonna give it up! No! Please don't wake me now..." There was a pause as everyone smiled at each other. I quickly picked up Kali camera and started recording as the music they were making started again.

"Oo-o-o-o-o-o, This is gonna be the best day of my life! My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife!"

We continued singing the song that way. The sun went down and the stars joined us in a dance. Everyone was having fun, who wouldn't? I didn't know what they had planned after the songs and camp fire went out but right now. I didn't care. Beside, this was, in fact.

The best day of my life.

* * *

HAPPY EASTER!

The song was Best day of my life by American Authors! Because I think of my friend every time i hear, she's awesome.  
ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed it! I just wanted to update it! So...yeah! Bye!

~Bunny Olaf and Music


	3. Okay then

HI! I will say this now and at the end of the chapter. Should I add some of Kali's love life in or not. Totally up to you. I just thought it would be cool to show Kali's Mexican side in different ways...Still up to you guys, I don't mind at all.

* * *

I groaned as my teacher handed us homework on our way out. I had to force a smile and a thank you either way.

I met with Kali outside in the parking lot.

"Where's Ash?" I ask.

"BOO!" Someone jumps up from behind me and then lifts me up from my mid section. Naturally, I did what any normal girl did. No I didn't scream! I simply elbowed who ever had me. "Damnit Spence! It's just me!" Ashley wined putting me down and holding her stomach.

I covered my mouth with my hand as Kali broke down in buckets of laughter. "I'm sorry Babe!"

"I'm never letting you do anything with Kali again! She taught you that didn't she?"

More laughter from Kali.

"Nooo." I lied. Ashley gave me a look before kissing my cheek. Obviously still in pain.

Kali's phone started singing. She looked at it and smiled to herself.

"Who is it?" I ask.

Kali snaps out of it and shakes her head. "Nothing. I got to go, see you at parkour later Ash?"

"Hell no."

"It's gonna bite you in the butt one day!"

"Leave."

I hit Ash's arm and wave to Kali as she sits on top of her bike and puts on her helmet. She kicked something and sped out of the lot. "I wonder where's she's going."

"I don't know either. Hey wait, wasn't she supposed to come with us to Sal's Pizza?! She skipped **pizza?!** Now, I know something's up." Ashley told me.

I laughed and pulled her arm. "Lets just go then."

"To Sal's pizza? With out Kali? No thanks I like my life."

She laughed with me.

* * *

"I'm bored as hell!" I tell Ash. Leo and Kali said they'd meet us at the park after they did some parkour. And they are taking FOREVER.

"I never knew hell could be bored." Ashley replied.

"Shut up." I pause and look around the park one more time. "Shouldn't Leo and Kali be here by now!?" I groan.

"Bastard move!" I heard someone yell.

"Slow on your feet Z?" Leo?

"Screw you! You tripped me!" Isn't that Kali? Wait...Z? Why was he calling her Z again? I never could remember the reason._  
_

"You fell over my foot that happened to be in front of you." I hear Ashley giggle next to me. I stand up and look for them. Ash grabs my arm and points to the top of a building's roof. Fear strikes my entire body. Kali and Leo were jumping from roof to roof! What the hell!? I scream at them. I see Kali turn her head to me and then jump off the building to a smaller one. Without stopping, she jumps to a wall, pushes her self off and grabs on to a windowsill. She hangs there for a while before dropping down to where I can't see her.

"NO!" I yelled about to run over there.

Ashley holds me by my midsection. "Spencer! Calm down she's fine!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!? SHE JUST DROPPED FROM A WINDOW!" Yeah, yeah, I guess I kinda mother the girl all right. Now where was I? Oh BABY!

"I'm fine Spence." I jumped about a mile away from the bench and Ashley when I heard Kali's voice behind me. She was sweaty but still laughing her head off. How the fuck do you get from a window allllll the way across the entire park and street to the bench in less than a minute?

I huff and stomp up to her. I grabbed her ear and yanked it. "KALI CORLA RIVERA GARCIA! SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU!"

"More then you are now!?" Kali whined.

I released her ear and she rubbed it.

"Where'd Leo go?" Ash asked.

Kali stuck her tongue out at me before answering. "He took the skybacks." She said simply.

"The what?" I ask.

"It's their code word for these ton of secret passage ways when they are doing Parkour. It gets them to places faster and without being noticed. She beat me to the market with those things. And I had a CAR!" Ash explained.

I laughed and hugged her. "You suck at driving anyways."

"It was still scary, she didn't even break a sweat!"

"If it makes you feel better, the market wasn't that far..." Kali added.

"Still too fast."

"What were we doing at the park again?" I ask.

Me and Ash turn to Kali.

She smirks. "You up for a little Mexican party?"

I grinned. Excited yet so nervous. I had gone to Kali's parties before and they were NOTHING like American parties. Even the baby showers were loud and proud. Making the entire building shake and move with the beating music. Now, if a baby shower had all the intense party things as a sick high school party and even a little louder. How would a **normal **party be? Would people on the moon yell at us to shut up?

Ashley put an arm around my shoulder. She also knew what she was up against. For she had gone to the same baby shower as me. I remember my mother growling and covering her ears to try and block out at least some sound. I also remember what she muttered. "Damn fucking loud Mexicans." I had pretended I didn't hear that. I pretended the music was too loud for me to hear her almost shout that out loud.

"Little? What's a Mexican's definition of little?" I tease.

Kali starts letting her thick accent show. You know, the funny Mexican ones. Not a full blown one, a cute funny one. "This tiny senorita." She said putting her fingers close together. I knew she was kidding. She always thought that the high school parties were too small to count as a party, maybe a gathering. I don't know her rules of measurements. They are REALLY weird.

"Well, I'm up for it." Ashley says.

I smile and nod. "If it's _that _small. How bad could it be?"

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter will have the party in which Kali is taking them to. But what happens depends on you guys. Like do you want me to evenly spread Kali and the blonde love and Spashley, or lots of Spashley a little of Kail or no Kali at all.

Tell me what you wish me to do.

Anyways, sorry it's short and random, I had to get to go to a party one way or another.

Thanks for reading!

~Music


End file.
